Fanon: A Christmas Feast
Casper's Great Aunt Nano - one of the world's famous ghost mad scientists- is visiting the manor for Christmas and Alder and Dash told Casper that the students of Scare School invited to stay for holidays since they passed the Xmas vacation law and the Xmas vacation home host law. See Casper, Ra, Mantha, Thatch and others having a crazy moment of Christmas in this live action 30-minute episode. Guest starring Helena Bonham Carter as Great Aunt Nano. Guest voices Dolly Parton (due Phyllis Diller's, the original voice of Aunt Spitzy, death in August 20th 2012) as Aunt Spitzy Plot The episode opens where Stinkie, Stretch and Casper helped putting up scary Christmas decorations around the manor whilst Fatso, embarrassingly, helped Grandma Smoochy and Aunt Spitzy some Christmas shopping at some creature market. Around 15 minutes later, Casper visited Jimmy's house without a sight from Mr Bradley as he announced that his Great Aunt Nano is visiting the manor for Christmas. Jimmy was just about to ask Casper for invitation when Casper heard a mail delivered called by his uncles. He said that he'll be back and flew back to the manor. The letter is from Alder and Dash. The letter says: Dear Casper, we were just passed two new laws. First law is a Christmas vacation law, so that means all students of Scare School will have a Christmas vacation; the second law is the Christmas feast host house. You are selected by us and staff that all students can stay for Christmas for comfort and a bad cheer. Until after Christmas, have a scary Christmas. Sicken from Alder and Dash Casper imagined, in horror, the students at the manor, leaving mess (including students -with heads of Harpy- pecking food n table whilst making Harpy noises and students -with heads of Thatch- messing the bedrooms and the lounge room). He was afraid that there isn't enough room for everyone, which makes Aunt Spitzy, as she, Fatso and Grandma Smoochy arrive home off screen, interrupted his thoughts by saying there is enough room. She shows him around the room like a room for the entire class. Casper sighed that what if she was wrong and he was right. One day later, Casper was nervous that it was the day the students arrive, but the good news is that so is Great Aunt Nano. As Great Aunt Nano arrived, another letter arrived. Casper flew to the letterbox and read the letter from Spooky: Dear Cousin, been days since the last time I saw you. Listen up, cousin; Poil and I heard that you held a Christmas feast and boy, Poil was famished for food. I say that it would make your Christmas feast alot better if you invite us to your party. From your cousin, Spooky...and DON'T THINK ABOT BEING NICEY-NICEY TO GREAT AUNT NANO!!! You know she can't stand niceness The letter made Casper wonder if Great Aunt Nano was different to what she is before. Then, a glimpse of Ra and Mantha arrived. Casper, frantically, greeted them and take them to the manor while he was doing his own business - trying to make sure that his niceness isn't in Spooky's way as he and Pearl/Poil arrive. Mantha was wondering about Casper's nervous-ness. Then, she saw a glimpse of the letter he was holding. Her curiosity was interuppted by G.A Nano's blasted experiment in one of the Ghostly Trio's room. Fatso went to his room, only he found that she blasted his entire room. Casper went into Fatso's ruined room and ask G.A Nano that can she stand niceness. She was too busy to answer his question as she was trying to observe her reflection from the mirror she bought in. Thatch was the second (or third if you're counting Ra and Mantha) guest to arrive, then Slither, Mosshead, Dummy Girl, Harpy, Mickey and Monaco, Wolfie, Flyboy, Triclops, Pumpkinhead, Blodge, Quasi and lucky last - Spooky and Pearl/Poil. Spooky was awfully "bad" to meet G.A Nano as Casper introduced her to the guests. As Ra greets her, se was observing Ra by asking how did he managed to keep up his life underneath his "stuffy" bandages. Ra didn't get her observation as he was distracted by staring at Aunt Spitzy cooking turkey while Grandma Smoochy was making pudding. Thatch was staring at G.A Nano's hair and said that how come she had a similar hair to Thatch's, only with more spikes than his. The feast has started and Casper knew that he was wrong. It turned out great to Casper. The feast has the following -starters were octopus soup and intestine-shaped biscuits along with crackers, main course is roast turkey, eyeball mush stuffed; 10-year old chesnuts, specially made by Grandma Smoochy and the dessert are Christmas pudding (sweetened brain-flavoured pudding), topped in slugnog. Everybody, except for Pumpkinhead - who had a stomach ache-, enjoyed the feast...until after dinner! The boys were doing running outdie in the snow as Thatch was causing some chaos, ending up causing himself (e.g. being pulled by Ra on the sled, ending up being mostly thrown at in the snowball fight and end up wearing Mickey and Monaco's snowman head). Another chaos happen when Ra tries to know how to cook Christmas food for his feast if he was chosen -turned out that he has his bottom in fire with Spooky using fire extinguishers. Casper knew he shouldn't randomly chosen by Alder and Dash, but before he went to his room, a gentle, but smoky hand was held on his shoulders. G.A Nano asks why does he have to give up and went to the room. Casper answered he want pleased and felt sorry about Thatch. He wants to give him a good Christmas, but Thatch ends up getting himself into chaos. G.A Nano believed that Capser makes no sense - he believed that he wants Alder and Dash to see that he was good at hosting a feast. She said his feast is just perfect- just as it is- which makes Mantha, hiding behind the stairs on one side, smile. Before night, Casper hosted one last moment of his feast by gathering around in circle and asks some questions about Christmas. To end the feast, the guests, the Ghostly Trio, Grandma Smoochy, aunts and Casper enjoyed the skies above and ending up having a snowball fight, only that the ghosts won the figth since they were ghosts. After the feast, Casper, lying on bed, thought that he just had an awesome feast just as it is. Without G.A Nano, he would've try to make the feast perfect and he would've have a headache. Before the credits, he smile as he saw Santa Claw on his sleigh. The end Category:Fan Episodes